At Second Glance
by SunnyBatgirl
Summary: Sequel to "At First Glance"


Title: At Second Glance Author: Little Spooky Rating: G, so far Pairing: Fraser/Thatcher, Fraser/female Ray: Vechio Disclaimer: Although Alliance owns them, they don't play with them anymore so I snuck in and brought them out of the mothballs.  
  
Author's note: This is one of two sequel ideas I had floating around in my head. I couldn't decide which one to use at first, so I started writing both. This one just took a giant leap while I was brainstorming. This one immediately follows AFG and is a "What if..." type of fic.  
  
Summary/Teaser: What if Thatcher didn't tense up and go into "commander mode" with Fraser? ----------- "Ben?" Meg gasped from the floor.  
  
"Meg?" Ben dropped his Stetson.  
  
"You're a Mountie?" Meg felt like crying. This wasn't happening!! "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"At first, I tried," he picked up his Stetson, "but then it didn't seem to matter. We..."  
  
At that point, Turnbull popped his head in. "I heard a crash," he looked worried. "Is everything alright?" He glanced from Ben, who was standing stiffly fiddling with his Stetson, to Meg, who was still sprawled on the floor beside the tipped chair. "Sir, are you alright?"  
  
Meg frowned. "I'm fine. Dismissed Constables!!"  
  
"Yes, Sir," both Ben and Turnbull replied and retreated to the hallway.  
  
Once outside her office, Ben sighed and started towards the front door to go to check in with Ray. Turnbull stopped him.  
  
"Constable Fraser, I was wondering..." Turnbull started.  
  
"About what happened in there?"  
  
"Well, that, too, but..." he sighed. "My sister is visiting. I'm a little busy the next few days. I was wondering if you would take her to a play tomorrow night. I have the tickets and everything. I just can't go."  
  
"Ah, well, er," Ben touched his forehead and glanced at Meg's office. "I suppose that would be acceptable."  
  
Turnbull grinned. "Great!! You'll love my sister. She's very quiet and polite."  
  
"Erm..." Ben began to fidget.  
  
"I'll get you the tickets by tomorrow and tell her to meet you here," Turnbull gleefully went off to do his daily duties.  
  
"Oh, dear," Ben glanced back at Meg's office. ---------- *Why, why, why?* Meg paced the floor. *Why me? I meet a guy. He's cute, charming, polite, and everything any woman would want, and then he turns out to be a coworker!!! It never fails. Every single time!! Why does there have to be a regulation on relationships between coworkers?? Why??* She sat down and laid her head on her desk. *Life isn't fair. We had so much fun yesterday. He showed me the city... we went shopping... I asked him to help decorate my apartment!!!! Why is it that every guy I'm compatible with turns out to be a Mountie I work with?*  
  
Realizing this was going to get her nowhere fast, Meg tried to concentrate on her job. She didn't get far.  
  
*Oh, his eyes!! His smile!! His... well, I guess I haven't gotten such a good look at that yet.* She closed her eyes and sighed. ---------- The Following Evening  
  
Ben stood awkwardly in his dress uniform. It had been years since he had been on anything that could be considered a date. And although they hadn't dated, Ben felt as though he were somehow betraying Meg.  
  
True to his word, Turnbull had gotten the tickets to Ben that morning and proceeded to rattle on about various aspects of his sister, Beth. She is just under two meters tall, blonde hair, blue eyes, and a shy smile. She enjoys classical rock and roll, but despises all other styles, except for songs sung by Elvis, her favorite artist. After a few hours of constant information, Ben started to dose off.  
  
By that time, however, Beth had arrived.  
  
"Good evening, ma'am," Ben greeted.  
  
"Hello," Beth blushed.  
  
"Umm," Ben fidgeted. "Should we go?"  
  
"Okay," Beth replied.  
  
Turnbull dusted the staircase as he watched them go.  
  
"Constable?" Turnbull turned to see Meg's questioning face. "Where is Constable Fraser?"  
  
"It's five o'clock, Sir," he replied. "He is no longer on duty. I should be able to help you."  
  
She looked over his outfit. Outside his regular uniform, he was wearing a flannel apron and holding a bright pink feather duster. "I'll wait. Where did Fraser go?"  
  
"A local high school," Turnbull smiled. "They are putting on a play called 'Me and My Girl'. It's about an heir to..."  
  
"*Why* is he going there?" Meg interrupted.  
  
"Ah, well, I had purchased tickets for my sister and myself, but since I am working tonight, Constable Fraser was kind enough to escort her there."  
  
She gave him a blank stare. "Fraser is on a date with your sister?"  
  
"I believe you could call it that, Sir."  
  
"Great," Meg turned around and retreated back into her office, slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Sir, is everything alright?" Turnbull asked through the door.  
  
"Fine!!" Meg replied from inside. ---------- "It's awfully nice of you to take me to this," Beth told Ben. "I've heard quite a few good reviews about it."  
  
"You're very welcome, ma'am," Ben replied.  
  
"Please, call me Beth."  
  
"Alright, Beth."  
  
*What am I doing?* Ben asked himself as they walked along. *Meg... she... well, we... I don't even know what to say in my own thoughts. That's never happened to me before. Why is Meg so different from... well, I guess there are a few differences.*  
  
"Ben, what are you thinking?" Beth broke the silence.  
  
"Hmm?" Ben came out of his reverie. "Oh, nothing. Well, here we are. After you."  
  
He opened the door to the high school auditorium, and they entered. Beth smiled slightly before going inside.  
  
"Reg thinks I'm bashful," Beth commented. "I'd love to hear what he thinks about you."  
  
Ben blushed. "Ah, well... umm."  
  
Beth giggled. "I'm not what you expected, am I? Reg probably described me as a shy country girl, right?" She took off her coat to reveal a slim fitting black dress.  
  
"Well, um," Ben stammered. "You could say that."  
  
"Yeah, well, my brother means well, but he sometimes gets a little confused. He really needs a girlfriend." ---------- "Your sister?" Detective Ray Vechio stood in the consulate's entryway.  
  
"Yes, Sir," Turnbull replied.  
  
"Benny is on a date with your sister?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"The fact that Benny is on a date with anyone surprises me. So..." Ray glanced around. "Got your new boss yet?"  
  
"Inspector Thatcher arrived on Friday and started on Saturday. She is in her office."  
  
"So it *is* a lady boss. Ha ha!! Enter the Dragon Lady!!" Ray laughed as Turnbull frowned, not getting the joke. "Well, when Benny gets back, tell him I wanna see 'im. Good luck with the boss lady!!" Ray called over his shoulder as he left.  
  
"Who was that?" Meg asked, coming out of her office.  
  
"Detective Ray Vechio," Turnbull replied. "He's with the Chicago Police Department and a good friend of Constable Fraser's."  
  
"What was that about a 'Dragon Lady'?"  
  
"I am uncertain, Sir."  
  
"He's one of Fraser's friends?"  
  
"Yes, Sir." ---------- "Well?" Beth asked as they walked out of the high school. "What did you think?"  
  
"It was quite humorous," Ben smiled.  
  
"I thought it was romantic," she latched her arm in his. "Didn't you?"  
  
"Erm... yes, ma'am... Beth."  
  
"Are you nervous?" she smiled as he tensed up. "Maybe we should go back to your place? I know a good way to ease your tension."  
  
*Oh, dear,* Ben thought. "Umm... maybe we should go back to the consulate? I might have duties to perform."  
  
A cab pulled up in front of them. "Duties?" Beth giggled. "I can't wait." She got into the cab.  
  
Ben took a deep breath before following. ---------- "How late did you say that was again?" Meg glanced out her office window.  
  
"The play should be ending soon, Sir," Turnbull dusted a few objects around the room. "If it hasn't already. Did you want to go to the play as well? There is another performance. I could..."  
  
"No constable," Meg sat at her desk. "I do not want to see the play."  
  
At that moment, they heard the front door open and the beginnings of a very interesting conversation.  
  
"Aww, come on, Ben. Have a little fun."  
  
"Please, ma'am. I don't think..."  
  
"Well, that's obvious. Call me 'Beth'."  
  
Turnbull's eyes went wide, and both he and Meg rushed for the doors to her office. Outside stood Ben and Beth. Beth was reaching for Ben, but he was attempting to get away.  
  
"Beth?" Turnbull gasped.  
  
Beth screeched. "Ren?"  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Meg stood perplexed.  
  
Ben gulped. "Sir, um... er... I mean..."  
  
"We were just..." Beth started to speak, but stopped when she saw the expression on her brother's face.  
  
Meg was starting to get mad. "Ben, I want to see you in my office. NOW!!" She paused when she realized she slipped, but continued to her office. *It won't make any difference now.*  
  
Ben closed the door behind him. "Sir?"  
  
"For God's sakes!! Would you just call me 'Meg' again? I'm normally not like this, you know," she started to pace in front of her desk. "I'm not mean, harsh or demanding. You remember when we first met, don't you?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well, that's what I'm usually like. I just take my job seriously. I have to. I didn't get this position by being lazy and not demanding more out of the officers under my command. Which makes it hard for me to have a relationship, especially with someone I work with. I know these types of relationships are frowned upon, but they're not forbidden, not if they work out."  
  
"Meg?"  
  
"I have feelings, Ben. For you."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes, is that so hard to believe?" ---------- What are they talking about in there?" Beth stood with her arms crossed.  
  
"I can't believe you," Turnbull furiously dusted the staircase. "What would Mother say?"  
  
"Personally, I don't care," she glared at him. "I've changed, Ren. I'm not sixteen anymore. People don't stay the same all the time. You have to realize that."  
  
"I do, but you could have told me you had changed. I told Constable Fraser what you were like, and it turned out to be what you used to be like."  
  
"Nothing is ever a certainty. Things are always changing. You've changed since high school, too. Remember? You wanted to be a gardener."  
  
"There are plants here."  
  
"That's not what I mean. Tenth Grade, you came home from school, and until Mother or Daddy would make you go to bed, you'd be working with those weird plants. It was what you lived for. Then, by graduation, you were bent on getting into the RCMP."  
  
Turnbull paused his dusting. "You remember all of that?"  
  
"My memory is exquisite. And besides," she grinned. "I'm only two years younger than you."  
  
The door to Meg's office inched open, and Ben emerged. His hair was slightly tousled, and he was blushing. Meg, right behind him, was in the same state.  
  
"Um... excuse us," Meg made her way to the front door.  
  
Ben started to follow, but turned around. "Beth, I..."  
  
It's, um... okay. I understand. I had a great time. Sorry I tried to... yeah."  
  
Ben smiled and turned to follow Meg.  
  
Beth turned to her bother. "So how long has she been here?"  
  
"Yesterday." He blinked, staring after his coworkers. ---------- Diefenbaker sat on his rug in front of Ben's cot. It was nearing noon, and his food dish was still empty. On the cot were the sleeping figures of Ben and a woman Dief didn't recognize. He had nudged them a few times already, but they didn't so much as stir.  
  
Knowing he wasn't going to get any food until they woke up, Dief laid back down. It was going to be a long day.  
  
The End 


End file.
